Yūrei
Yūrei is a powerful Mototsu. In "A Certain Unlucky Person", he was sealed within the depths of Seireitei by the Soul King until Gai Nagareboshi's crew's battles against the Gotei 13, after which he was unsealed. After this, he becomes the main antagonist, quickly replacing Gunha Teishin. Appearance Yūrei wears a Phantom of the Opera-style mask on the left side of his face. He has torn clothing that covers his more casual appearance, and some of his clothing is kept on by crimson-red bands. He has red hair that is slightly spiky at the nape of his neck, and it is slightly curvy at the sides, with one prominent curve at his right side. He wears four torn scarves with red arrow markings. Yūrei also has blue within magenta eyes, a common trait of the Mototsu race. Personality and Traits History Recent History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Subete no Hisumi (全ての比角 lit. All Materialization) is the name of Yūrei's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana. Shikai: Subete no Hisumi's release command is "Create" (作成 "Sakusei"). When released, it takes the form of several playing cards. Shikai Special Ability: 'Subete no Hisumi allows him to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim, using his playing cards as a medium. These creations give him great versatility both in battle and out of battle, be they minions, offensive and defensive weapons, or even a mask. There are several limits and conditions to this ability. *'Kabe (壁 lit. Barrier): Yūrei creates a barrier of reishi that encircles his body. *'Tenma Kōfuku' (天魔降伏 lit. Demon Pacifier): Yūrei unleashes his reiatsu as a massive blast. *'Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō' (天空覇邪魑魅魍魎 lit. Heaven Supremacy on evil spirits of rivers and mountains): Yūrei summons minor spirits and sends them against his opponents. *'Kan Metsu' (感滅 lit. Sense Annihilator): This ultimate attack not only and seals victims' powers, it also wipes out their five senses named as "Remove of the 1st/2nd/3rd/4th/5th sense". It essentially reduces Yūrei's victims to living corpses by stopping the main functions of the brain that allows the body to think. The offensive power of this attack is so destructive that it can easily destroy the Zanpakutō of the opponent. *'Genrōmaōken' (幻朧魔皇拳 lit. Demon Emperor Fist): This attack directly strikes the opponents brain, the weak version can paralyse the opponent's nervous system for a few minutes, rendering him/her immobile and ultimately open to any attack. The more powerful version allows Yūrei to strike into the mind of his opponents allowing him to "brainwash" the opponent into doing his bidding and even make them go against their most precious assets. The effects of the attack will only wear off if the victim complies with the brainwashed mission that Yūrei gave him/her when utilizing this attack, in other words, if the person was sent to kill someone, that person will go back to his/her original self once he/she had committed the action of killing. Bankai: Subete no Hisumi Kesshō (全ての比角決勝 lit. All Materialization Final): In Bankai, Yūrei assimilates his Zanpakutō. However, Subete no Hisumi Kesshō can only be activated when an opponent uses Anki on the remains of Subete no Hisumi, and after which, Bankai will be constantly activated. *'Jigoku no Hadō' (地獄の波動 lit. Hell Waves): With this technique, Yūrei launches a barrage of white reishi that is able to separate his opponent's soul from their body and send it directly to Hell, while his opponent remains in the realm of the living. Yūrei concentrates his reiatsu at the tip of his right hand's index finger, which sprouts a white aura, to send odd-shaped white rings, which expand and screw into the opponent's body to separate their soul from their body and suck it into Hell. Yūrei can also use it for transportation whenever he pleases, moving between Hell and Soul Society. As the opponent is stripped of his/her soul, their body in the physical world is completely incapacitated and becomes a empty shell. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Mototsu Category:Original Characters Category:Male